powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 20: The Creator's Diagnostic, Part 2
The Creator's Diagnostic, Part 2 is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase, and the sixty-fourth episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. Summary Miracle has ultierior motives with Cosmos, and Comet figures him out. Using Miracle's own tech, he takes the upperhand against Miracle... Featured Planet: Bipud Plot Necros makes his way away from Miracle's base, and onto Bipud. He declares his supremacy to himself as he edges towards Bipud. The rangers look up to the stars after they detect a lifeform entering the atmosphere. They see Necros. Instantly they know it's not Cosmos, but the Bipudians are convinced that their "Savior Trey" has returned. "He has returned! The Savior of Bipud has returned!" Crynic declares. All the Bipudian people bow down to him as he descends. "Yes. YES! BOW TO YOUR MASTER! MUWAHAHAHA!" Necros grows in power feeding off the Bipudians. "This ain't it chief" Rocky says. Crynic whispers to him to shut up and bow, but Rocky says "No thanks boss. I don't bow to tyrants" "Ah Rocky. Who do you think you are. You are nothing to me!" Necros says, walking up face to face to him. The two are mere centimeters away from each other. "Put them in your nearest dungeon! Your Master commands it!" Necros says. The 5 are then dragged away to the dungeon, Comet has a choice in this, in if he as a Bipud creature will bow or not. He does bow to Necros, and joins his parents. "Comet, how could you!" Mirra says. "Comet winks at them, whispering "I'll save you guys, I swear!" Mirra sees this and wonders what he is planning. Meanwhile, Cosmos wakes up Miracle and tells him that he needs to find The Tracker. Miracle decides its probably wise to do so, and they travel to the Overspace, The Tracker's home. Necros selects his high court, made up of Crynic, Alia, and her knights. He reveals his plans. "The universe shall be mine, but first we shall have our Warzords!" Necros, as a part of Cosmos, know very much of the zord systems of the EDF and the Star Chase. He orders the creation of the War Zords. The rangers are thrown into the dungeon. Rocky laughs that they think it'll hold him down, but Zader begins to panic as he is claustrophobic. He begins to punch his way out of the cell. This garners the attention of the guards. Necros hears this, and decides that they should be the initial test pilots of the War Zords. "These 'Rangers' sure are powerful. Once we wipe their minds they shall serve as good test pilots" He tells Crynic. "Wipe their minds?" You mean to wipe their minds?" Crynic begins to doubt Necros' goals. Making Warzords and conquering the galaxy is not what they want right now. Meanwhile, Comet is constructing something. A brace like structure, synced to the Zords being constructed. Braces colored Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink... Cosmos and Master Miracle make their way to the Destiny Well. Miracle asks him what good does coming here do. Cosmos tells him his plan. "By looking back into the Destiny Well, perhaps we can see into the future, just a couple of hours, and find where exactly The Tracker is." Cosmos looks in, and looks around, but he doesn't find anything for a moment. "OH CMON'! Where are you Tracker?" Cosmos begins to lose his patience. He bangs the well. Miracle tells him to calm down, and Cosmos snaps again. "All I wanted... was for you to REMOVE and destroy that spirit. But instead, YOU MAKE THE PROBLEM WORSE!" The Brain Shard begins to light up, as Cosmos' hands are engulfed with his plasma beams. Just then, the two are teleported to Overspace, by The Tracker himself. "Why welcome back Cosmos. It would appear you need my help.." The Tracker says. Cosmos tries to explain the situation, but The Tracker gives him the bad news. "They won't give you any support, Cosmos. You are on your own to deal with your own problems."The Entire pantheon of cosmic powers just look on with a face of indifference. "If that is the case, THEN I WILL DESTROY HIM MYSELF! IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR WHAT NECROS CAN DO TO THE UNIVERSE, THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE THAN TO DO IT MYSELF!" He then turns to The Tracker, and says "And you might not like how I do it!" Cosmos and Miracle are then teleported to Bipud, with a device in hand. Cosmos doesn't recognize it but Miracle does. It is a dimension splitter. It opens a portal to another point outside of the Dimension. "We can use this to trap Necros!" Miracle says. "I guess they did help afterall!" Cosmos says. The two race towards Bipud. Meanwhile, Comet breaks into the rangers' cell and breaks them out. He also gives them the new braces, as it will allow them to escape with the WarZords. The 5 escape out into the middle of the Dungeon, just as Cosmos and Miracle return. Cosmos explains his plan. The rangers will draw out Alia, her troops, and the Bipudians. Miracle will attract the WarZords out from the ground, and Cosmos will deal with Necros. Comet tells them about his braces, so Cosmos tells Miracle to not destroy the WarZords. The team runs out and is caught by Necros and his troops. The Bipudians see Cosmos and realize the true face of their "Savior" The know the mistake they've made, but Necros doesn't care, he attacks all around him, destroying the Bipudians at will. Cosmos stops him from continuing, and engages him. Necros is a tough out, and he tosses Cosmos away. Cosmos pulls out the device the Tracker gave him and fires it at Necros. At once, he is forced into another Dimension. "No. It's not possible! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME!?" Necros is trapped in another dimension, preventing him from destroying the universe. Elsewhere, the rangers and Miracle fend off Alia and her troops. Rocky and the team corner her, and finish her off with the double Chaser Magnums. Bipud is freed from Narcos' tyranny. As the citizens celebrate Cosmos' return. They declare him as the one they called "Trey". "From now on, everyone in the universe shall bow to you Trey Cosmos!" Crynic says. Comet sees this and is saddened at the same time. But just then Crynic celebrates his son. "And three cheers for our son Comet! He left us as a criminal, and returned as the savior of our planet!" Debuts *Chase Brace *Warzord Frames Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Warlock #10 *Star Log 26: Big Danger! Last Battle For Earth! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Star Log 25: Secret! The Choushinger Counterattack! (Choushinger Counterpart) *Mission 55: A New Day... (Necros Scenes) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Multi-Part Episode